


L'appel du vide

by kissinggfish



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Death, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Teen Angst, Therapy, This will be a fun ride, Violence, Wonder whose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissinggfish/pseuds/kissinggfish
Summary: Adrien Agreste had been locked inside since he was young. When the doors finally open, what will he find?





	1. Chapter 1

Dumb. Stupid. Annoying. Worthless.  _ Pathetic. _

 

Those words echoed down the empty hallways more than Adrien would ever openly admit. His earliest memory was that of a raised voice and an open palm.

 

_ Your mother should have had an abortion. _

 

_ You're lucky I have a public image to uphold. _

 

_ Shut up, you worthless brat. _

 

_ I can't believe I let such a pest into my home. _

 

Never a shared home, never his, never  _ theirs _ . He never belonged in the place he rest his head or the table he ate from. It wasn't until his public school friend came to visit that Adrien learned that parents were not only encouraged to, but generally, cherished and supported, their children. The concept of love was something he firmly believed was a fictional state of existence. Happy endings don't exist. Not for his family, anyway.

 

Something he always longed for was the fabled hallmark love story where two parents love each other and support each other and raise a happy boy together. Adrien was blessed, he should suppose. He shouldn't complain. So many kids have it way worse. At least his father still lets him stay.

 

His mother had taken a few smacks once or twice, but it was always Adrien’s fault. He was being stupid and to save Adrien’s face for the photoshoot the next day, his mother would get the brunt of whatever tool his father used. A hand, a book, or the cane he carried around just to show he could strike at anytime.

 

Photoshoot after photoshoot became the norm and being bustled around by strangers was part of the job. From a young age, Adrine was cultivated into the perfect shadow. He did not speak until spoken to. He would never walk in front of someone, just slightly behind. Every word he mumbled was a slap on the wrist, his diction was impeccable. Anything entering his body had to be approved from food to medicine. He drank an allotted eight cups of water and an approved one thousand and seventy calorie diet. His workout regime burned nearly one thousand calories. Adrien build lean muscles running on a treadmill and he learned how to fence in a private class with an approved instructor.

 

At night, Adrien would stare out of his lavish windows and wish to be the kid across the street eating macaroni and cheese for dinner. He longed for baked goods when he passed the boulangerie on his morning walks. The fresh scent wafted up his nostrils and filled his heart with desire and a hunger no one should understand. His dreams were filled with the pleasant warmth of a hug, the freedom to eat bread and a dirty dream of running far away from his father.

 

He would never, obviously. Adrien shrank further into the chair he sat in, staring outside.

 

“No slouching.” A stern voice growled across the room. “Don't make me repeat myself.”

 

His back straightened immediately. His gaze snapped forward to the wall next to his mother’s piano. His father was invited to a party tonight, where children were not welcome to attend. He watched as his parents got ready. His father helped zip his mother’s dress, she tried to help tie his tie.

 

“You keep fucking it up, stop.” His father snapped and angrily redid the perfectly okay attempt at a full windsor.

 

“Adrien, we left your dinner in the fridge. I trust you to ask Caliste to warm it for you.” Caliste was his father’s assistant. She basically lived with them. His mother smiled and adjusted a scarf to hide dark purple bruises. “We won't be home until late, so go to bed when you are supposed to.”

 

“Don't you dare think about leaving, welp.” His father hissed. “If I hear anything about you sneaking out again, I'll put bars on your windows.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Adrien bowed his head and walked calmly upstairs after being dismissed. At the tender age of twelve, all he wanted was a normal life. Every time his parents went out, Adrien would watch from his window and hope, no, pray that he would catch a glimpse of his superheros. Maybe this time, it'll be different and he would have the courage to do something.

 

For as long as Paris can remember, there have been strange beings that roamed the streets at night. They do no harm, in fact, just the opposite. The beings are  guardian angels who take care of Paris and all its people. There were six of them: a fox, peacock, turtle, moth, ladybug and a cat. They caught thieves, helped lost tourists, guided young children to sleep. One time, Adrien swears that Cat came to visit him and tuck him in bed when his father wouldn't stop yelling.

 

Fox had the ability to make illusions. She made shadows dance and the air transform. Her power was incredible. Peacock could shield others from harm. His feathers spun out and were stronger than titanium. Turtle is the wisest of them all. He is a strategist at heart and a kind soul. No one is ever injured when he is involved. Moth could make anyone a champion. A superhero, for just a moment. They were as strong as they were, just as long as the enemy was around. Ladybug had the power to create and repair any damage during their fights. The black cat was the most unlucky. He brought demolition and chaos with him in his wake, but the biggest heart and brightest smile. He was a fierce fighter for the greater good and was ladybug’s right hand. 

 

Adrien could never pick a favorite superhero. They were all so amazing.

 

That night, Adrien watched out his window, from the respectable distance of pressed against, for any sign of movement. A few from the group always skirted along the city’s rooftops, patrolling for trouble. Ladybug was the easiest to spot, with her bright red suit. Where Ladybug was, Cat was sure to follow. He was her shadow.

 

He stayed there until Caliste came in with his dinner. Tonight's meal was half of a chicken breast (142 calories), a cup of broccoli (30 calories), and a quarter cup of brown rice (55 calories). Adrien sighed and sat at his desk to eat. He performed badly on today's photoshoot, hence the lighter fare. Normally, he was allowed a whole chicken breast and a half cup of rice. 

 

“Mister Adrien, you're father would like me to inform you that your caloric allowance will be increasing, as well as your exercise regime. Starting next week, you will have a two thousand calorie intake and have at least four hours of exercise as well as half an hour of strength training.”

 

One week? Adrien nodded. One week from today would be his thirteenth birthday. It was time to start thinking ahead and thinking about his future as a model. Kids are cute when they're scrawny, but no one likes a teenage boy who is easily broken in two. Building muscle was necessary to keep his job and status.

 

“I am compiling a list of new approved foods, so you will now have variety in your diet. I found an article that states weight loss and muscle building is best with a variety of different exercises and eating lots of different foods. The new menu will be sent to your email as soon as I've finishes drafting it. Is there anything else I can do for you?” Caliste was kind, he supposed. She had her own way of making sure he stayed sane and thanks to her, he was able to do more and more by himself.

 

“No, thank you.” Adrien tried a smile and looked back outside. “That will be all.”

 

Caliste left, taking his dishes with her and closing the door. The time was now eight o’clock. He had one more hour until he had to go to bed. It was time for him to shower and get ready. Adrien lingered by the window, hoping to catch something. Just as he was giving up, a shadow darkened his window.

 

_ There! _

 

Adrien’s eyes snapped to a figure three buildings away. It was slender, quick and hid in the shadows as it trailed behind a woman in a gossamer dress. His eyes sparkled, watching his hero's walk across the roof. It was Moth and Cat! Ladybug was nowhere to be found, he noted. Maybe they were taking a break.

 

He watched as Moth jumped closer, the light reflecting off her dress in a way that made her glow. Cat took no time to get closer, either. Now they were right next to his building! Adrien pushed with all his might and cracked the window so their voices would carry. 

 

“Give it up, I know you're hiding.” Moth whipped around, wings ruffling. “You will never take us down.”

 

“That's what you think.” The shadow hissed. “I've already taken care of the rest of your precious gang. You are the last to go down.”

 

Adrien frowned. That wasn't Cat.

 

Moth held a hand over her breast and extended her other out, pointing. “That will never happen. Little boy, I require your assistance.” She was pointing at him! The brooch on her chest glowed a faint purple and a little purple butterfly landed on Adrien’s hand Her voice echoed inside his head even though her lips weren't moving. “My child, please lend me your help. This enemy is not one I can defeat alone. Will you help me?”

 

“Yes!” Adrien pushed his window open the rest of the way as his body shimmered. Moth’s power took control of his body and he felt weightless. His head swam, trying to grasp any details of this encounter. He knew her powers were notorious for memory loss, but he will try to retain something,  _ anything _ . All he could remember was the exhilarating feeling of being able to  _ fight back _ against an enemy.

 

\---

 

A cold drop hit his cheek. He flinched, tired and freezing. Against his other cheek was something rough, hard and it hurt. Adrien opened his eyes, finding the world sideways. He was laying on the concrete below his building, his window wedged open above him. He coughed, lungs aching and head spinning. Adrien couldn't get up, he could barely move.  _ What happened?  _ His voice couldn't form words, just a hoarse wheezing as he inhaled.

 

“It’s a kid!” He heard someone shout. Suddenly, a figure loomed above him. A strange person wrapped their arms around Adrien and picked him up. The man held onto him gently. “We should take him to the hospital, Sabine.”

 

Sabine, who must be the woman, nodded. “We can stay with him until his parents come, just to make sure he is okay.” The woman turned her kind eyes to Adrien and smiled. “We’ll take care of you. What's your name?”

 

He opened his mouth to answer, but around hacking cough sent him curling up into the man’s chest. The man held him tighter, rubbing circles on his back. Adrien’s lungs  _ burned _ , each shaky inhale sent fire through his veins and every exhale felt like his father was slowly crushing his throat with his patent leather shoes.

 

“Hush, hush. Don't try to talk.” The man smoothed down stray hairs.

 

Adrien settled into his arms, letting his rescuer maneuver him around into a carseat. They must have a kid, he thought absently. Sabine sat next to him, holding his hand. She kept asking him yes or no questions to keep him awake.

 

“Do you live nearby?” He nods.

 

“Are you lost?” Adrien pauses, looks outside and shakes his head.

 

“Do you know who you are?” Another nod.

 

“Do you know your parent’s phone number?” Adrien pressed his lips together. He never needed to know. He was never alone. He shook his head.

 

“That's okay, dear. Tom is almost to the hospital, they can help you.” Sabine smiled again. She was so nice and soothing.

 

At the hospital, the doctors were amazed. Adrien had many internal injuries and they discovered several healed fractures. His body was covered in bruises, a lung was collapsed and they were so thankful he suffered no brain injuries.

 

It was about noon when Adrien came to in the hospital bed. A police officer sat next to him, taking to Sabine and Tom.

 

“How old is he?” That was Sabine.

 

“We estimate nine or ten.” The officer scribbled something on his notepad. “Where did you find him?”

 

“On the sidewalk, just a block or two away from our boungalarie.” Tom replied, casting a quick glance at the boy. “Do you know what happened?”

 

“From the looks of it, he jumped out the window of the building near where you found him. His injuries are consistent with that of jumpers.” Adrien tried to move his arm to no avail, the cast strapped the limb to his body. “It's always sad when such a young kid feels compelled to do it, but other older injuries lead us to believe he comes from an abusive household.”

 

“Oh gosh,” Sabine grabbed his arm and he flinched.

 

“Now, we've contacted his parents, they will be in later. I've been instructed to question you and then the boy as soon as he wakes up. If you would please wait in the lobby.”

 

Sabine gave his hand a small squeeze and she left with Tom. She said something under her breath, Adrien couldn't catch. As the door clicked shut, the officer scoot closer.

 

“Adrien, I know you're awake. Can you talk?” the officer waited patiently for Adrien to sit up and hack before giving a shrug. “Can you try?”

 

“M-my maman…” Adrien drew the word out, struggling against a sandpaper throat.

 

“I'm required to have a social worker in here. Is that okay?” The officer flipped to a new page in his notepad. “Just shake your head yes or no in response. I'll try to take it easy on you.”

 

Adrien closed his eyes, laying back on the scratchy pillows. His head bobbed up and down slowly.

 

“Okay, the social worker is here. Her name is Amelia.” There was a small hello from the door. That must be Amelia. “We both have some questions about what happened last night.”

 

He nodded. Adrien couldn't remember anything that happened. It felt like a wonderful dream, almost too good to be true.

 

The police officer questioned him first, asking to confirm information about out who he was and where he was and how he ended up here. After he was done questioning him, the social worker began asking questions. Hers were harder to just nod along with.

 

“Has your father ever done anything to hurt you?” Of course not. Everything his father does is for his best interest.

 

“Have you ever felt alone or afraid to be in your house?” That's a normal feeling, right? Adrien gave a feeble nod.

 

“Were you ever hit or struck to the point of bruising or bleeding?” Absolutely not, he would have hell to pay if he ever was ugly or marred when a photoshoot was up the next day.

 

“Do you like Caliste, your father’s assistant?” She was okay, Adrien supposed. Nothing horrible, but at the same time, nothing outstanding. He shrugged.

 

After a series of more questions, Adrien was allowed to rest. Amelia thanked him for his time and wished him a speedy recovery. Adrien doesn't remember much of the rest of his hospital visit, only that his father didn't come.

 

The day he was discharged, Adrien was given a bright green cast and told to get all his friends to sign it, it's a sign of good luck. He was seen off with a huge smile. His driver picked him up and his mother was in the back seat.

 

“Oh, Adrien. You father and I were so worried!” She fawned and gently caressed his greasy hair. “We’ll get you all washed up and ready for your shoot. You've already missed three. Oh, this won't do. Your cast is so obnoxious.” She tutted, shaking her head. “Your father won't be happy about this.”

 

As his mother stated, his father was not happy about his cast.

 

“What the fuck were you thinking? Do you want my reputation to go down the drain?! Do you even care about your fucking family? It's fucking ridiculous to hear from THE MEDIA that your own damn son tried to off himself. I'm facing court hearings for  _ weeks _ now thanks to that stupid fucking stunt.” His hand raised, a snake ready to strike. “Are you fucking sorry!?” His father’s cold hand connected with the side of his head. Adrien stumbled, caught off guard by the sudden blow. “You've ruined your chance of being a model. Who cares what bruises there are now? It's all from your failed suicide attempt.” Another strike connected, this time against his cheekbone. The force of the blow knocked him down, his hands covering his face as he cowered in fear.

 

“Don't.” His father kicked his leg. “Ever.” He kicked his stomach. Adrien wretched, the nothingness of his stomach threatening to evacuate. “Betray.” The sharp end on his father’s cane slammed his shoulder. “Me!” One final kick connected with his chest and Adrien was left curled on the foyer floor gasping for air.

 

Caliste came to his side the second his father's office door closed, with a damp towel in hand. She pressed it against his already swelling face. Nothing was said between them, but an understanding was reached. If Adrien could take back what he said to the social worker, he could. Caliste was a nice woman who did not deserve to work for his father. She also did not deserve the backlash from the media. He couldn't help the tears that ran down his face. Caliste carried him to his room, laying him on the sofa.

 

“It'll be alright, Adrien. I promise.” She pulled a blanket off his bed and wrapped them in its softness.

 

Adrien couldn't remember the rest of the night, only that Caliste stayed by his side. He drifted off into sleep sometime around eleven, when the adrenaline sputtered out and caught up with how tired he was. 

 

“I'm sorry, Caliste.” Adrien mumbled. “I shouldn't have done that.”

 

“Don't be ridiculous, you did what you needed to. l understand.” Her voice carried across the hall, fueling an idea in the mind of someone in the shadows. 

 

The next morning, a swarm of reporters found themselves at the Agreste estate's gate. They demanded to speak with Gabriel. Adrien hid in his room, watching them buzz like angry bees.

 

Gabriel refused to talk, which was uncharacteristic of him. Gabriel could fill any silence with his voice, wanted or not. His only order was for his mother to make an official statement before shutting the doors for good.

 

“Please, calm down. Our family has been shocked by this new information, as much as you. Had Adrien not acted accordingly…” Her voice broke, a silent sob threatening to break free. “Had Adrien not acted accordingly, the situation would likely stay in the shadow forever. Adrien is a troubled boy, who faces many hardships as a young and influential member of society. And it is with a heavy heart that I must tell you…” A single tear made its way down his mother's cheek. “Caliste, my husband's trusted assistant, forced him into the appalling actions. Gabriel Agreste had hired professionals to look into her and what they uncovered was an abusive past. Caliste has beaten and starved my son for years and Adrien was brave enough to shed light on this grim situation.”

 

The reporters’ mouths dropped, eyes widening. Several hands at once shot up. “Mrs. Agreste! Mrs. Agreste!”

 

“No further questions.” His mother dabbed at tears as she was escorted back inside the safety of the gates by their driver and a butler.

 

Once the gates slammed shut, reporters crowded, hoping to catch something else. Hours later they dispursed, giving up on the story.

 

Years passed and everyone eventually forgot about the scandal. The Agreste household was a fortress of solitude only employees could access.

  
Until, that is, Adrien Agreste’s sixteenth birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol thanks for bearing with me, I got a new job and now have a 1.5 hour commute ;×; its super stressful sometimes but I love it so it's #worthit
> 
> (I make coffee it's not that stressful???? me @me stop being dramatic)

“I feel so…” Adrien dropped his hands into his lap. “Lonely.” A heavy sigh escaped his lips and Adrien fell back onto the chair. “I don't have any friends, my tutors are all dry and tasteless, the other models are afraid of me. Jaques, what should I do?”

 

Jacques, the man in question, frowned. “Have you ever considered public school? In one of our first sessions, you mentioned a friend there?”

 

Adrien laughed. “Chloe isn't my friend. She is rude and horrible and uses me for my name. I want a friend who knows the real me, who I am without my social obligations or anything. I want them to like me.”

 

“Do you consider me a friend, Adrien?” Jacques smiled, jotting something on his notepad. “After all, I know you, and I like who you are.”

 

Jacques was a tall man with sleek black hair, a long nose and piercing green eyes. He was also a thin man, despite how much he ate. Everytime Adrien walked into his office, the pungent smell of blue cheese hit him. He had at least three boxes of cheese crackers around his space, all in various levels of finished. He also drank coffee with more creamer than was probably necessary, which is understandable, coffee is disgusting and to make other good, you had to add so much sugar.

 

After his incident, Adrien started seeing Jacques, per the doctor’s orders. It took a lot out of him, and it was always the only thing on his plate when he went. Over the years, he has gotten better, but today was going to be an off day anyway. It was almost his birthday, which always churned an unwelcome feeling of dread.

 

“Adrien?” Jacques prodded his knee with a pen. “Adrien, you're drifting again. What's on your mind?”

 

“It’s just…” He bit his lip. “It’s almost my birthday and the, uh..” Trailing off, he looked down to his lap.

 

“The…?” Jacques prompted. He knew, of course, but he wanted Adrien to admit it.

 

“The night I was found on the ground.” Adrien got it out in one breath.

 

“Let’s visit that again, shall we? I think it would help if we explore it, instead of trying to bury our issues.”

 

“Well, I remember my father and mother going to a party. After I ate dinner, I watched for superheros like I used to. And I know I saw Moth and Cat. I think. Then I remember Moth talking to me and everything after that is a blank. I woke up on the ground and a kind couple brought me to the hospital.” Sometimes he wondered how that couple is, and how their kid is doing. Much better than Adrien, hopefully.

 

“Why do you say you know you saw them, you think?” This was the first time Jaques asked him for more details into that night.

 

“It's wrong,” He muttered. “I know I saw them, but no one-” read as, his father. “-believed me when I said it. They all thought I tried to kill myself. And I mean, I wasn’t!” He insisted thoroughly. “I've never tried to, either. But because of the press statement later, everyone thought I was delusional, and you know…” Adrien picked at the hem in his shirt. It was starting to fray, he noted.

 

Jacques checked his clock. “Adrien, I encourage you to keep talking about these issues. With whoever. Chloe, Nathalie, your mother, or your bread maker. I also encourage you to get help into public school, I think it would be beneficial to your growth.”

 

They stood. Jaques led Adrien down the quiet hall and stopped at the door. “Thanks, Jacques.” Adrien shook the man’s outstretched hand.

 

“I'll see you in two weeks time. I hope to hear good news.”

 

Adrien got into the backseat of his driver’s car. Nathalie sat, waiting for him. She insisted on coming with him, despite not being allowed inside. Nathalie was nicer than his father’s other assistants.

 

Gretchen was hired after Caliste was forcibly removed. She was okay, but very robotic. Even the hardest wired computer can't keep up with the strain and workload from the Agreste industry. Gretchen quit before a year was up. After her, Nathalie was hired, along with an American temp, Madeleine. The latter was quickly fired after accidentally ordering one hundred yards of duchess satin silk instead of one hundred euros worth. Nathalie, on the other hand, settled into the workload well, easily juggling Adrien’s hectic schedule and her own obligations as an assistant. Best of all? She  _ listened _ to Adrien. She seemed to actually care about him and ask  _ how _ he was doing. Which is why she would be the best person to turn to.

 

“Nathalie, I want to go to public school.” Adrien shut the car door. He stared at his lap, hands fumbling uselessly. “As soon as possible.” His voice carries a certain confidence, his true feelings betrayed by his anxious breathing and fidgeting. "Please?'’ He quickly adds. 

 

She takes a breath, taps on her tablet, and to Adrien's absolute shock nods. "I will make sure I find the best school so he cannot say no. l trust this was Jaques' idea?'’

 

Adrien nods. "He said it was good for my growth as a young man… Jacques thinks that I will do much better in an environment surrounded by peers.”

 

"I'll email the school.'’  She already has a lengthy email drafted to "Francois DuPont” and a second to his father.

 

“Thank you.”

 

The rest of their car trip was silent and boring. When they closed the gates at his manor, Adrien jumps out, racing against no one to his room. The door closes as the dail tone rings in his ear.

 

“Hello.” A shrill, familiar voice answers. "You've reached Chloe Bourgoise, leave a message after the beep. I probably won't get back to you.”

 

Frowning, he hangs up, deciding to text her instead.  __

 

_ A: Hey, text me! It's important! _

 

_ C: At a dinner :/ can't call. Is everything okay?? _

 

_ A: yes _

 

_ A: Nathalie said she'll get me into Francois! _

 

_ C: finally-it's time to socialize you. _

 

_ A: she just emailed me! I start with you in september _

 

_ C: you can think of it as your bday present from old Gabe. _

 

_ A: I'm trying not to think about that. _

 

Chloe doesn't respond after that, which is okay because it was getting late. She goes to bed early and wakes up after exactly eight hours of sleep. It was one of her... more endearing qualities. Of course Adrien knew Chloe could be somewhat of a monster to her peers. She frequently complains that no one likes her and in the same breath, curses her classmates for being “stupid and incompetent morons”. He will always remember the scared girl he stood up for at his first real social gathering. Regardless of his actions earning him several smacks across the rear, Adrien is firm he would do it again if he had the chance. 

 

After sitting in his room, doing nothing but staring at the wall, Adrien is called down for dinner. Since his birthday was tomorrow, he was allowed a small cupcake. It was dry, tasteless, and he didn't want more than a couple bites. After excusing himself, Adrien slumped into his chaise. In front of him was a small box, a little red bow set atop the ornate, chinese symbols.

 

Did his father actually remember his birthday for once? No, it must have been Nathalie. She was so thoughtful. He put it in the back his head to remember to thank her. 

 

It was heavy for its size. The hinge of it creaked as it opened slowly. The last thing he expected to pop out of that box was a tiny god of destruction, yet Plagg emerged and said just that.

 

"Plagg, god of destruction, nice to meet you, Adrien. Got any camembert?” He -it?- was small, could probably fit in his palm. Plagg flew around his room for a moment before returning to stare at a shocked sixteen year old boy. "He didn't tell you anything, did he?”

 

All Adrien could manage was a wide-eyed, slack jawed stare and shake his head side to side. 

 

"Perfect.” Plagg frowned. "Why is it always up to me to help the rookie?” Adrien didn't think it wise, or necessary, to answer his question. "Put on the ring. Say 'claws out’ or 'transform me’ and bam- super powers.”

 

He tentatively picked up the ring, the cool metal warming in his palm. "Super powers?” Any kid would be skeptical, right? But, he listened to the tiny god. He slipped the ring onto his right ring finger. The warmth swelled through his veins, a surge of energy pulsing back and forth. “Wow.” Adrien breathed, staring in awe.

 

“Say it.” Plagg was antsy, hovering back and forth. “Before I vanish!”

 

“Transform me!” Adrien added his own, very unnecessary as Plagg called it later, flair.

 

More energy flowed through his body. A green light surrounded Adrien and his appearance began to change. His hair grew longer and more unruly, like it is before he got ready in the morning. His eyes changed into something more animalistic. Claws grew where nails just were and his canines elongated into sharp fangs. 

 

_ So, what do you think? _ A voice in his head crooned.  _ You're so powerful now. _

 

“Plagg?” 

 

No answer.

 

Adrien stood in his bedroom alone, staring at the stranger in his mirror. He wore a full leather suit, a golden bell around his neck, a tail and ears that twitched at the slightest stimulus. To top it all off, Adrien’s cat-like eyes were covered with a simple black mask. Honestly, he couldn't tell who made this decision, but five minutes later, the supercharged teenager was running on rooftops.

 

He laughed. Adrien laughed into the darkness like a maniac. His laughter carried with him as he jumped out his window and into the slowly setting sun. Freedom was the first and only thing that rang through his mind. He had wished, no, he had prayed for a way out of the house, away from all the security guards and responsibilities. Here one sat on a silver platter. Adrien may be sheltered, but Chloe didn’t associate with any morons.

 

Obviously, no one needed to know about this, he decided as he jumped back into his room at the crack of dawn.

 

“Wait…” Could Plagg hear him from the fourth dimension he got sucked into? “How do I transform back?” He mused his question instantly answered with another flash of green light. Plagg emerged from the ring, his face contorted into what can be called a smirk.

 

"What do you think?”

 

“It’s…” Incredible? Amazing? Astounding? Wonderful? Perfect? “Uh…” He was speechless.

 

“It’s not all fun, when Tikki awakens, you’ll have your work cut out for you, but they decided to give you an early start, giving your... situation.” Plagg looking  disgusted as his large green eyes shifted to the closed door. “No one can know about me. Capesh?” 

 

“Capesh.” Adrien echoed. An awkward sort of silence grew between them before Adrien's curiosity got the best of him. "What's Tikki? And what do you mean, awakens?” 

 

Plagg offered up a strange sound, akin to an exasperated parent at their wits end. of course, Adrien was all too familiar with what happens next. His face scrunched up, preparing for impact. Much to his amazement, the tiny god just sighed. "They didn't tell you anything, I keep forgetting. Tikki is my other half. You humans would call us soulmates. Two halves of a whole. Yin and yang. Or something else just as sappy.”

 

“Oh.” He paused. “Sorry.”

 

“Why?” Plagg floated just above Adrien's face. 

 

“Because I-- I'm” His hands wrung together in an attempt to distract himself from the tears inevitably welling up. “I'm just a stupid good for nothing kid, I don't know anything.” Tears threatened to spill over and his nose was already starting to sniffle. 

 

“Whoa, kid. Slow your roll.” Plagg’s tiny paw touched his hand. “I didn't say that.”

 

Adrien twisted the ring around his finger. His hesitance and demeanor spoke volumes beyond what Plagg was informed of. His blond hair bobbed as he ducked his head at the sharp knock on the door. “Yes!” His voice cracked, panic setting in. He yanked the ring off his finger and shoved the metal into his pocket. Unbenounced to him, Plagg also vanished.

 

“Adrien?” Nathalie eased the door open. “Your father has approved your schooling, on the condition that your extra cirricular activities do not suffer.” Her warm smile brought one to Adrien’s face. “Have a good night. And I’ll be sure you get something good for breakfast.” As she left, a smirk crept up and Adrien could have sworn her eyes shifted to the box Plagg came out of. She couldn’t have seen him!

 

“Plagg?” Adrien set his ring on the table and started checking for the god. “Where did you go?”

 

Not under the bed, nor the chaise. He wasn’t in the closet or the bathroom, the dresser was empty. Adrien searched his room high and low before returning to the ring. Didn’t he say something about vanishing? Adrien let the ring turn over in his palm before sliding it back on.

 

“Kid! Don’t do that again, okay?” Plagg was gasping for air. “I hate being in that dimension. It’s so cold and,” his whiskers quivered. “I don’t like it. Don’t take off the miraculous like that. It signifies that you don’t want it. If you do that enough, I won’t be able to come back.”

 

“Sorry.” Adrien twisted it around his finger again. “I won’t let you go back there.” 

 

After settling into bed, Adrien wrapped a scarf into a makeshift bed for Plagg. He promised to find a nice spot later, and he even managed to sneak a small wheel of cheese into his room! Adrien lay down and curled around his blankets.

 

“Say, Plagg,” Adrien poked the tiny god. “Why is it going to be hard when Tikki awakens?”

  
Plagg didn’t answer. Adrien couldn’t tell if he was being ignored or if Plagg was sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live off people commenting and sending feedback  
> Tell me your opinions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Questions/comments/reviews are always welcome!
> 
> Find me on social media @kissinggfish


End file.
